The present invention relates to shoe devices, and more particularly, to a shoe device, which provides various uses, and has economical and convenient properties.
Shoes are one of the necessities for doing sports. Wearing a pair of shoes specially designed for a particular sport helps a person do the sport more smoothly, for example, roller skates or skates are required for skating. As such, however, problems are generated, for example, it is quite troubling to purchase, store and carry quite a few pairs of shoes required for doing various sports. In addition, people normally can not afford to buy all of the shoes for different uses.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a shoe device with a coupling plate and a fixing member being removably mounted thereon, such that different uses of the shoe device can be alternated only by removing or mounting the binding plate and the fixing member, so as to provide economical purchase and convenience for usage, carriage and storage thereof.
In order to achieve the foregoing and other objectives, the invention proposes a shoe device comprising:
a shoe body having at least a coupling hole formed on a base portion of the shoe body, and an engaging groove formed in a middle portion thereof, which has an opening connecting a side surface of the shoe body and extends along a crosswise direction of the shoe body;
a coupling plate having an upper side attached to the base portion of the shoe body and formed with at least a coupling protrusion being removably coupled to the corresponding coupling hole in the base portion of the shoe body, a middle portion formed with an engaging groove being removably engaged with the engaging groove in the base portion of the shoe body, and a lower side mounted with a sporting device suitably used for various sports; and
a fixing member with a length no longer than the width of the base portion of the shoe body, having an upper side formed with an engaging strip being removably engaged with the engaging groove in the base portion of the shoe body, and a lower side formed with an engaging strip being removably engaged with the engaging groove of the coupling plate.